banama_club_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Owner
'''Note: '''This page is about Owner and while there is a lot of mention of mods, mods and owners in general go here. Owner is a title on Google+. Owners have the most power in the community, but, share some of the same powers with mods. Owner can be given in 2 ways: 1) Make a community as Owner is automatically given to the creator. 2) Promote someone to Owner but they need to be mod for 2 weeks before hand. They have a few features exclusive to them. Much like mods, they can ban regular users, check the spam box, delete posts etc. There can be more than one owner at once but it's really only recommended when you have a very large community. Powers exclusive to owners: * Promote people to mod/owner. * Delete the community. * Demote mods/owners. Banama Owners As Banama has been going on for over 2 years, it has managed to gain 3 owners within that time frame. * Eggie (Kanon West): Eggie is the first owner of Banama and the founder as she made the community, which automatically makes her owner. She was only owner until around November of 2016 when she left due to drama caused by a now former mod. She has returned to Banama but is only a regular user, although she frequently makes "make me owner" posts or messages in Banama or the Discord. Her successor is Goldsmith. * Goldsmith (Jake Smith or The Goldsmith): Banama's second owner and the longest lasting one as of July 20th. He was originally mod for a while, having asked Eggie to make him one. He was promoted after Eggie left and she needed to promote someone else. Goldsmith was made owner and continued until July 20th when he said he will be stepping down as Owner and leaving the main community due life, college and overall less interest in the community. He occasionally joins the community again, most notably on Nintendo Directs. His successor is Lard Cow. * Lard Cow (CowsAreCanadian): Lard Cow is Banama's third and current owner. He replaced Goldsmith when the latter left. He has been owner for about 4 months as of November 22th, 2018 and so far has done a decent job as Banama is less demanding nowadays. Like Goldsmith, Lard Cow was mod although for much longer than Goldsmith. He was promoted in the last and most recent Banama election, along with Catron. He has a nickname in the community as "Cao" or "Emperor Cao". Considered Owners These are Owners who were considered but never actually became one due to a variety of reasons that may occur. They are current mods as you need to mod to become Owner in the first place. * Finny (sapphire649): A mod in the community. Eggie considered making her Owner instead of Goldsmith but made Goldsmith Owner as people would've wanted him owner anyways. Finny is also one of the longest lasting mod and one of the last 2 original mods since Goldsmith left, the other being Spooky. * Matthew (MatthewThe13thBard): Another mod in the community. For the longest time, Goldsmith had always considered Matthew to be his successor if he (Goldsmith) had to leave or step down for whatever reason. However, since the mods themselves decided who would become owner and it ended up being Lard, Matthew did not become owner. It's unknown why but it may just be due to time or school. Matthew likes to make a lot of jokes about assassinating Lard (he did this with Goldsmith too) and taking over the community. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Banama Club